


tuesdays with florists

by indemnis



Series: in half bloom [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, But florist Kihyun has a cute smile, Florist AU, Florists, Flowers, Gen, Hoseok's ramen obsession, M/M, Shownu is allergic to pollen, That's all you need to know about this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/pseuds/indemnis
Summary: Or the fic in which Shownu is allergic to flowers, but has a massive ass crush on the florist that has a cute smile.





	tuesdays with florists

Hyunwoo is dragged along to have ramen. _Again_. They choose seats by the window, Hoseok orders the specialty, Hyunwoo says he’ll have whatever Hoseok is having, lets Hoseok talk about work and university and song composition.

If Hyunwoo’s honest, he’s not really listening. His eyes are travelling to the oddly-located florist in the middle of the street, those that have glass walls and a sliding door made of glass and glass _everything_. He sees the movements of the customers clearly from where he is, but they’re not what catch his eye.

It’s a boy with jet black hair with firm shoulders, a small face and pretty almond eyes. A pair of round-framed glasses sits on his nose bridge and he’s looking at something intently, something out of Hyunwoo’s line of sight, a pink tip of a tongue sticking out the side of his lips.

Hyunwoo remembers to breathe, consequently the fact that Hoseok’s asking for his opinion about something he’s not paying attention to.

“Huh? Yeah, it’s good.”

His attention returns to the boy, realising that he’s a staff member from the brown apron he’s wearing around his torso, and then he’s smiling, picking up a bouquet of pink roses and passing it onto the customer, who returns the smile.

He’s explaining something, sprays water from a green bottle, touches the petals of the flowers gently. He says something again, eyes widening as he does, nodding when he understands, and it’s that smile again, the million-watt smile, bright, blinding, beautiful.

Hyunwoo barely notes how there are dimples forming near the top of his cheeks, awkward little dents as his eyes curve up into a line, not unlike how Hyunwoo smiles, only his eyes are little crescent moons, and Hyunwoo’s form a tangent.

Hyunwoo jumps when the waitress returns with their noodles, Hoseok clapping his hands together like an over-excited child, Hyunwoo nodding politely as she sits the piping hot soup before his face.

He tries eating, burning his tongue when he realises he’s staring at the black-haired boy again, who has now received payment for the bouquet and is bowing as his customer leaves the shop.

He stares, etching holes in the boy’s frame, observes as he moves fluidly across the sales floor, pointing to a certain kind of flower to a customer in earnest, smiling whenever he does. Hyunwoo even notes the way he wraps the flowers up, finishes it off with a ribbon of his choice after much consideration, every bouquet more beautiful than the one before.

He curses Hoseok internally when he realises that they’ve both finished up their noodles, Hoseok just picking at his phone uninterestedly and urging for Hyunwoo to leave so they can get some ice-cream.

They pay, Hyunwoo’s gaze still lingering on the boy in the brown apron, finding the ends of his lips pull up as he catches sight of his million-watt smile one last time.

*****

It’s been a week. Hyunwoo doesn’t want to admit that he’s spent the whole week thinking about the florist with the cute smile, but he’s spent the whole week thinking about the florist with the cute smile, and it’s starting to sound creepy.

Is it a smart decision to assume that florists work on a scheduled roster every week? He doesn’t know, but Hoseok is suggesting ‘something crazy’, also known as, “let’s make every Tuesday Ramen Day”, which isn’t really ‘something crazy’, not for someone like Hoseok, at least.

Hyunwoo agrees, pretends to do it reluctantly, insists that Hoseok’s ‘dragging him along again’, but his hands are sweaty and his heart is in his throat and he would very much like to see the florist with the cute smile again.

Hoseok suggests a booth, gesturing to the interior of the restaurant, to which Hyunwoo opposes vehemently, taking both Hoseok and their server by surprise. He rubs the nape of his neck, face turning pink. “I—I mean, it’s such a nice day out. I’d like to eat with a view, if that’s okay.”

Hoseok says okay, but he’s narrowing his eyes at Hyunwoo, reminding him that he’s acting a little funny today. Hyunwoo waves him off, stumbling his way to the seats by the window.

Jackpot.

Black-haired Boy with A Cute Smile is at work today, looking like a million dollars—today his fringe is combed back, revealing his forehead, which makes Hyunwoo’s heart stutter, missing the cue to order his noodles when the server asks.

“Um, just the specialty, thanks.” He answers quietly after Hoseok nudges him in the ribs, grinning sheepishly when Hoseok just raises an eyebrow.

“You’re being weird.”

Hyunwoo breathes, not wanting to engage in more conversation than necessary. “Am not.”

“Are you seeing someone?” Hoseok asks, his voice laced with disappointment, like he’s expecting Hyunwoo to have told him first.

Hyunwoo guffaws. “No. What makes you think so?”

“Well, for one, you look very flustered. Am I supposed to expect some charming boy to walk through the door and introduce himself as your boyfriend?”

Hyunwoo’s brain does not spare him the imagery of Black-haired Boy with A Cute Smile being said charming boy, imagining him walking in, million-watt smile and all, wrapping his arm around Hyunwoo’s waist in pride.

Damn. He’s fallen hard.

“Told you there’s no such person.”

Hoseok presses his lips together, knowing when Hyunwoo’s lips are sealed shut, and there’s no way he’ll be able to extract any further information from the boy. “I just want to be the first one to know if something’s happening, okay? I _insist_ you tell me before you tell Lee Minhyuk.”

Hyunwoo laughs, finding amusement in the way him and Minhyuk always fight for his affection, vying to be his Number One Best Friend. They’re both equally dear to him, but he can’t bear to break them apart when their squabbling gets simply too entertaining.

“You’re silly. Of course I’d tell you first.”

Hyunwoo is a bit of a snake, because that’s what he tells Minhyuk in the afternoon when the blonde boy catches him in a trance as he keeps remembering Black-haired Boy with A Cute Smile with his fringe up, his heart skipping a beat as he imagines what his laughter sounds like, thinks he might be hallucinating when he swears to himself that he had heard him laugh, even if the florist and the ramen shop are a wide pavement apart, with walls and glass between.

*****

“It’s Tuesday.”

“Why do I feel like you’re looking forward to Ramen Day more than I am?”

Hyunwoo scoffs. “As if there’s anyone else in this universe who looks forward to Ramen Day more than you do.”

Hoseok considers the argument. “I stand corrected,” he replies, turning around to stick out his tongue at Minhyuk as he and Hyunwoo make their way to the ramen shop.

Black-haired Boy with A Cute Smile is in today, his smile a little dimmed, his original million-watt smile seemingly downgraded to a thousand-watt smile. Beautiful, nonetheless, but half-hearted. Hyunwoo can’t help but think of the various reasons why he would be smiling less brightly than normal.

Broke up with his girlfriend? Didn’t have lunch? Had a bad grade? Had a tiff with a friend?

It’s in this instant Hyunwoo realises he knows nothing about Black-haired Boy with A Cute Smile: doesn’t know if he’s attached, if he’s into boys or girls or boys and girls, if he’s still in school, if he normally eats or skips lunch, if he has any close friends. There is an itch to find out everything about him, and he figures he could stalk his Facebook or something, but he doesn’t even know his name.

 _Way to go to crush on a boy you don’t even know the name of, Son Hyunwoo,_ he scorns, feeling a little depressed now that he’s realised that he’s literally just been ogling at a stranger for the past one and a half months.

Don’t tell Hoseok, but Hyunwoo sometimes comes to the ramen shop alone, hoping he’ll catch Black-haired Boy with A Cute Smile by chance, but it’s a hit and miss, and with the other days, it’s mostly a miss. The only day he can tell for certain is Tuesday, but those are Ramen Days with Hoseok, and he’d really much rather spend the time staring at the boy alone instead of having Hoseok insist they leave immediately after their meal, or wanting to strike up a conversation about something unimportant (read: how annoying Lee Minhyuk is and somehow he still has admirers?).

Other days he comes along and he hits, he spends a few hours just staring, looking at how his nifty fingers pick up stalks of flowers quickly, making sure to only select those with intact petals, how he strikes up conversations with his customers, flashing his Smile™, wrapping bouquets up with corresponding coloured ribbons.

Hyunwoo realises he’s infatuated, but it’s a realisation that comes a little belatedly, as he’s made to recognise a little later.

*****

“So um. There’s this florist. Boy. In the shop opposite the ramen place.”

Hoseok is trying to hide his grin. “Yeah, I know. I knew since Day 1.”

Hyunwoo tries to swallow the surprise, but it comes out in bursts, along with Minhyuk’s exclamations, asking relentlessly about how he is, what he looks like, if he’s cute. Hyunwoo decides against being a real snake and relays the information about his newfound crush in the presence of both of his best friends, willing the ridge between the both of them to narrow.

“H-how?”

“You were _ogling_. You were downright just _staring_ ; I was worried I had to go up to the boy and remove the daggers from his back.”

Minhyuk’s mouth forms an ‘O’, muttering something about how he must be really cute then, if he can get the mountain of ice that is Hyunwoo to melt like that.

Hyunwoo doesn’t deny the claim, lets Hoseok attest to how good-looking Black-haired Boy with A Cute Smile is, smiles as the two archenemies bond over this small piece of information.

“Are you going to go talk to him?”

“Um, I don’t know. Should I? What do I say? ‘Hi, I’ve been lowkey stalking you from that seat opposite your shop for the past two months’?”

Minhyuk chuckles. “That’ll leave an impression, surely.”

Hyunwoo frowns. “What if he’s not into guys?”

“Then that’s that. It’s time you got some new friends anyway.”

Minhyuk narrows his eyes. “Are you trying to say we’re not enough?”

Hoseok scowls. “No, that’s not what I mean. What’d you want me to say; ‘oh if he’s not into guys then too bad’? I was trying to be nice, which is clearly something you cannot comprehend.”

And they start bickering again, Hyunwoo just drowning in their argument, losing the whole context for their shouting completely, deep in his thoughts of talking to Black-haired Boy with A Cute Smile.

“Water break,” Minhyuk pipes up, picking up his bottle on the table and downing a good gulp, sneers at Hoseok as he does. Hoseok flips him off, which drives Minhyuk even madder.

“Oh.” Hoseok says, cutting off Minhyuk’s peculiar combination of expletives, looking at Hyunwoo as he speaks, “Aren’t you allergic to pollen?”

*****

It’s D-Day. He’s mustered so much courage to come talk to Black-haired Boy with A Cute Smile on a Tuesday, the one day he knows he’ll be in, and breathes as he braces himself for the meeting. What will he sound like? Is it rude to ask for someone’s name as he walks in?

God, is he going to start one of his manic sneezes?

The door sensor goes off, a robotic ‘Welcome’ inviting him to a sea of floral scents as the door slides open, and a figure is scurrying to welcome him into the shop. His heart sinks when he finds that it’s a different boy, this one also black-haired, with a tall nose and he looks just a little older. He’s good-looking, but he’s no Black-haired Boy with A Cute Smile.

“Hi, Sir, welcome! Is there anything in particular you’re looking for?”

“Oh-uh, hi. Um, nothing, really. I’m just looking.”

The florist smiles in response, “Sure, please take your time to look around. Call for me if you need any help.”

“I will, thanks.”

He bows, and Hyunwoo lets his legs carry him to wherever Black-haired Boy with A Cute Smile had been. He’s seen all these flowers through the glass walls multiple times, but thinking about how Black-haired Boy with A Cute Smile had a part to play in snipping off the stalks, arranging them, changing the water for them, brings a smile to his face.

“Were you looking for something for a romantic partner?” The florist is back, a little unsettled. Hyunwoo can tell he hasn’t been working for long, and he would pass out on the spot if anyone started asking about what a certain flower symbolises.

“Ah, actually, I’m—” He feels the tip of his nose itching, twitching, and a storm is coming. False alarm; it’s a baby sneeze.

“I’m just a little curious about the florist who’s here every Tuesday?” Hyunwoo asks, doesn’t know how the florist will take it—will he think of him as a creep, and tell Black-haired Boy with A Cute Smile about it when he’s working with him next?

“Tuesday? Ah, yes, Kihyun hyung? He’s off today, on sick leave. He’s been feeling a little under the weather lately. Do you know him well?”

Hyung? Hyunwoo’s forehead creases; he had thought that florist boy here was older. But his mood is lifted immediately when he realises that he has a name to the face. Kihyun.

“Ah, not really? I just—I walk along this pavement quite often and see him here every Tuesday, so just—a little curious?”

“Oh.” Florist Boy smiles, somehow breathing properly now that he realises that Hyunwoo isn’t a snarky customer asking what pink carnations mean. “Well, I’m sure you’ll be able to see him next Tuesday; I’m just covering for him because he’s down with a cold.”

Hyunwoo tries not to probe and ask if Black-haired B—Kihyun—is doing okay. That’s a little much, and Hyunwoo is not in the interest of coming off as a predator to Florist Boy.

“That’s quite alright. I hope he feels better soon.”

Did he _really_ just say that?

Florist Boy smiles and nods, polite, and if he thinks Hyunwoo’s being suspicious, it doesn’t show.

“Me too. Tuesdays aren’t really the most convenient for my schedule. I wish Kihyun hyung would come back quickly and take it back.”

Hyunwoo laughs as Florist Boy laughs, and he pinches his nose as another wave of floral scents come wafting his way, feeling his throat scratch and his skin starting to itch. He buys a single stalk of sunflower just to not be rude, but he holds it an arm’s length away as he does, throwing it to Minhyuk when he returns, dejected.

*****

It’s the Tuesday after, and Hyunwoo is more than determined to finally meet Kihyun, so he dresses up and combs his hair and styles it, wearing a simple white t-shirt which he’s been told is very flattering in display of his biceps and his back muscles.

He walks in, the robotic ‘Welcome’ ringing in his ears, and he stands there for a good twenty seconds, looking at flowers on the side, trying to look casual, keeping his distance, but he doesn’t catch sight of a single soul.

He appears, from the storeroom in the back, still looking intently at a label. He’s lost his glasses today, his fringe covering his forehead in straight bangs, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he reads the sticker in his hands over and over again.

Hyunwoo almost forgets to breathe, but he does, eventually, and then he remembers why it’s better if he didn’t, because he erupts in a gigantic sneeze, his throat already starting to hurt.

Kihyun looks up from the label in surprise, his eyes wide, and Hyunwoo realises as he inches closer that he has a small frame, and he smells like mint. “Oh! Sorry! I didn’t see you there, sir! Is there anything I can help you with?”

His voice is just what Hyunwoo has imagined, a chirpy medium-pitch voice with a lilt, enthusiasm flowing in his words, but Hyunwoo can tell that it’s a little rough. Maybe he’s still not completely well from his cold?

“Oh, um—” Hyunwoo sneezes again, exploding, deafening to say the least. He looks apologetically as Kihyun’s eyes widen again at the sound, before his eyes turns into crescents, and if Hyunwoo has had trouble breathing from the pollen, his oxygen intake is completely cut off by now.

He looks mesmerising, even more so up close, the little craters in his cheeks deeply etched, and Hyunwoo notes that there’s a mole just slightly above his upper lip, and he’s trying his best to not grin. A million-watts. That’s what it is today.

Hyunwoo clears his throat, willing his voice to cooperate, his eyes already starting to water. He didn’t fare so bad with a single stalk of a sunflower, but now he’s all around pollen-filled air, and he’s like a fish out of water.

“I was just… looking, really. I’m getting something for a friend,” he lies, thinking he could get away with buying a single stalk, “he’s been a little… sick.”

“Oh,” the ends of Kihyun’s lips pull down slightly in empathy, and Hyunwoo realises how that sounds like, like someone has had a terminal illness, but this ‘friend’ doesn’t exist anyway, so Hyunwoo supposes it doesn’t matter. “I’m sorry to hear that,” Kihyun says, walking slowly to a vase of white flowers.

“White hyacinths are pretty nice. They mean loveliness, and that you’re praying for them, and they’ll look really nice in a hospital ward.” 

Hyunwoo strokes the petals of one of them. “They look very pretty.”

Kihyun chuckles, a melodic trill, the same way Hyunwoo had expected his laughter to sound like, a little taken aback at how accurately he’s guessed Kihyun to be—perfect.

“What do you think?” Kihyun asks, looking straight at Hyunwoo for the first time in their conversation, his head tilted up as he looks at Hyunwoo eagerly, his eyes glistening, and Hyunwoo has to focus on breathing to make sure he doesn’t collapse.

“I think you—it’s perfect.”

Kihyun grins, cheeky, playful, lovely, and asks if Hyunwoo would like a stalk or a bouquet. Hyunwoo worries his bottom lip between his teeth and says a stalk, grimacing as he talks about his monthly budget, Kihyun nodding his head in understanding, the same way he does with his customers when Hyunwoo observes from across the shop.

“But it’s the thought that counts. I’m sure your friend would appreciate it just as much.” Kihyun says, making sure to wrap the flower in brown paper, his fingers flying over the wrapping, and then he turns around and places his hand on his hips as he considers the ribbon to use.

“What’s your friend’s favourite colour?” Kihyun asks suddenly, the question coming as a surprise to Hyunwoo.

“Um. I’m not sure, what’s your favourite colour? I’m sure he’ll like it: Florist’s Choice.”

Kihyun guffaws. “Blue. Blue it is, then.”

Hyunwoo nods, smiling as Kihyun ties a ribbon around the brown paper carefully, the single flower looking less stingy than it did when Hyunwoo confessed about only being able to afford a single stalk. Kihyun smoothens the brown paper.

“So, there’s this tiny bit of water at the bottom, like a little capsule? It’ll let the flower last for a bit, but you should definitely put it into water when you can, alright?” Kihyun says, spraying water on the petals, the droplets sliding down the stalk.

Hyunwoo nods like an obedient child and Kihyun smiles. “Do you want to write a card?”

“Oh, um, sure? Does it cost?”

Kihyun shrugs. “Two-fifty for the normal customer, but a dollar for you,” he says, winking as he does, Hyunwoo almost having to hold his chest to make sure his heart doesn’t leap out from his ribcage.

“Y-yeah, that’s fine. Do you mind writing for me, though? My handwriting is kind of…”

Kihyun chuckles. “Yeah, that’s okay! What did you want to write?” He pulls out a Sharpie from the pocket in his apron and picks out a baby blue greeting card to match with the ribbon.

“Get Well Soon?”

Kihyun writes in cursive, penmanship probably about five hundred times better than Hyunwoo’s, Hyunwoo silently cursing at how much more perfect Kihyun can get. “Did you want to write down their name?”

“Um, yeah. Um…”

Kihyun laughs outwardly. “Please tell me you remember their name.”

Hyunwoo returns the smile weakly, his throat starting to burn. “It’s Kihyun.”

Kihyun’s head shoots up immediately, glancing at Hyunwoo with wary eyes now, as Hyunwoo just scratches the back of his head bashfully.

“I came by last Tuesday; I normally take this road back to university after lunch with my friend every Tuesday and I remember seeing you working every Tuesday, so I just walked in on a hunch last week, but you weren’t in? Your—” He coughs. “Your co-worker told me your name and said you were feeling unwell, so.”

“So you’re buying a flower for the sick florist?” Kihyun asks, amusement dancing in his eyes, and Hyunwoo knows he knows. He knows he’s been keeping an eye out for him every Tuesday, and has finally decided to gather his courage to come talk to him. Heck, he’s literally bought a flower to impress the guy who just wrapped the flower, with no sick friend in mind (except himself, speaking of which, his eyes are itching).

“Yeah, that.”

Kihyun laughs, but writes his own name on the card and passes the flower to Hyunwoo, who takes a look at it, realises it’s too close to his face for comfort, and thrusts the flower back to Kihyun, who now properly laughs for a good thirty seconds, Hyunwoo just watching, amazed, stunned.

“This is so silly.”

Hyunwoo grins. “It is, a little bit.” He fishes out a bill from his back pocket and shoves it together with the flower.

Kihyun pops the cash into the register, takes the flower and says his thanks quietly, hugging it against his chest, then he realises that Hyunwoo’s crying. “Is something the matter?”

“Hmm? No?”

“Dude, you’re literally tearing up. What’s up?”

Hyunwoo laughs amidst his tears and says it’s okay, he’s just been a bit sick as well, and Kihyun is quick to offer a tissue paper, and Hyunwoo blinks into it before blowing his nose.

“Maybe you should keep the flower for yourself, since you’re sick too.”

Hyunwoo almost cringes from the irony and waves it off casually. “Nah, it’s okay. I’ll be fine soon.” And Kihyun is back with all smiles, and while Hyunwoo would really like to have a deep and detailed conversation with Kihyun, he can barely breathe and he hears his blood pounding in his ears.

“Anyway, I have to go to another thing, I’ll see you here again? On Tuesday?”

Kihyun is smiling, a little shy, hiding behind his flower. “Is that supposed to be your way of finding out when I work so you can come visit?”

Hyunwoo chuckles. “I already know you work Tuesdays. I mean—unless you don’t like seeing me around?”

Kihyun shakes his head and his hands together, the white hyacinth flopping along with his hand movements. “No, no, come, come on Tuesday.” He turns a bright red, which Hyunwoo thinks is endearing, and he smiles as wide as his itching skin allows him to.

 “I mean, it’s just a very quiet lull on weekdays. Especially at this time. I could use the company.” Kihyun replies, not wanting to sound too eager, too desperate, too looking forward to the bulky man walking into the shop once more, but said man is still here, and he’s already looking forward to seeing him next week.

“Wait, I don’t even know your name.” Kihyun says, his lower lip protruding out a little like a mini-pout and Hyunwoo’s insides are burning. The allergy, or how adorable he is, Hyunwoo can’t figure.

“Hyunwoo. Son H-hyunwoo.”

Kihyun giggles. “You don’t sound very certain, Son H-hyunwoo.” He mimics, and Hyunwoo rolls his eyes. Kihyun just chuckles.

“Kihyun. But you already know that. Yoo Kihyun.”

Hyunwoo is all smiles; what a pretty name for such a pretty person. He tries finding something else to say, but he can’t, and his skin feels like it’s on fire.

“I’ll see you—” he chokes on his own voice, his airway constricting, and he thinks he might black out any moment soon, “I’ll see you next week then.”

Kihyun smiles, a million watts, glistening, dimples denting into his face, eyes crescents, melodious and cheery. “Can’t wait,” he says, winking with both eyes, and Hyunwoo wants to kiss him here, the way he looks up at him, all smiley and perfect.

But he doesn’t, and he waves a small goodbye to Kihyun before staggering his way back to the dorms, by this time his eyes are completely swollen, watering, his throat scratchy, his whole head throbbing, and Minhyuk is hollering about sending him to Emergency.

Minhyuk buys a truckload of antihistamines over the counter and nasal sprays and chides Hyunwoo as the older boy leaves his head in the clouds, goofy grin stuck on his face, relieved that he has a whole week to come down from the symptoms before meeting Kihyun, hopefully looking less swollen.

*****

Hyunwoo is considering the pros and cons of allergy shots as he walks over to the florist, wearing a mask over his face today. He’s planning to dig deeper into the boy’s life without possibly dying, so he’ll take as many chances as he’s given.

“Oh, hello!” Hyunwoo eyes the white hyacinth sitting in a pretty bottle beside the cashier; it’s looking a little down from the last time Hyunwoo’s seen it, but flowers wilt, he supposes, and then he looks at Kihyun who has a smile on his face, and he realises that at least Kihyun is still beautiful, and it’s the only thing that matters so far.

He’s wearing his glasses today, and a necklace that wasn't there the last time. Could it be… that Kihyun was dressing up to see Hyunwoo today?

It’s not very much different, seeing as Kihyun has a brown apron that covers up most of his whole body, but he’s still glowing, and Hyunwoo is smiling so hard underneath the mask his face might split into two. Because he’s beautiful, and today his fringe is up.

“Ah, are you still sick?” Kihyun gestures to the mask, and Hyunwoo nods, pretending to look a little pitiful, and Kihyun buys it, looking at him with an empathetic look. “Hope you get well soon. Are you going to buy a flower for yourself then?” Kihyun jokes, and Hyunwoo guffaws.

“No, no way. I’m alright, just being careful to not spread the germs.”

Kihyun beams. “How nice.”

And there’s a silent little dip in the air, Hyunwoo looking everywhere but Kihyun, Kihyun staring at his fidgeting fingers. He’s been waiting all week to see Kihyun and now he’s facing him and has nothing to say.

“So what do you—”      “Are you still studying—”

They laugh.

“You go first.”

“No, you go first.” Hyunwoo says with a little tip of his chin, and Kihyun busies his hands with a bunch of roses, trimming their stalks.

“So what do you study in university?” Kihyun asks, eyes focussed on his task, and Hyunwoo thinks the mask is working, at least he’s not choking on his own saliva, and it’s been three minutes since his entrance; he silently thanks whatever gods are working up there for him.

“Oh, um, Dance and Performance Arts.”

Kihyun’s eyes become rounder in interest. “Ooo, so you dance?”

Hyunwoo scratches his head. “Yeah, I guess you could say so?”

“That’s cool. You must show me sometime.”

Hyunwoo laughs. “My dance crew is having a bit of a gig in three month’s time at the uni’s auditorium, if you’re interested.”

Kihyun stops the work on his hands almost instantly, a bit of a mischievous grin on his face. “Is this a date?”

Hyunwoo shrugs. “It’s not really a date if your date is going to be absent for the whole time because he’s on stage, is it?”

Kihyun thinks about it. “Fair point,” he concludes, and Hyunwoo grins, and they leave it as that, because he doesn’t want to pressurise Kihyun into going. He was just being polite talking about wanting to watch Hyunwoo dance anyway.

There’s a little lull in the conversation, then Hyunwoo picks it up again.

“Are you still studying?”

Kihyun looks up, careful with the thorns as he snips them off cleanly as well. “No. Um. I co-own this place.”

“Oh. Oh!” Hyunwoo exclaims, then presses on. “That boy I met the Tuesday before; he isn’t the co-owner is he? He looked really flustered when he was serving me.”

Kihyun snickers. “Changkyun? No, he’s a part-timer here; I met him in high school and he needed a job to pay for… stuff. Meaning video games and his fancy gadgets.” Kihyun is bubbling with laughter, almost like the idea of Changkyun owning a shop with him is completely ridiculous.

“I co-own this place with my friend Hyungwon. He’s got a head for business and is good with numbers. I… well, I like flowers.”

Hyunwoo looks at him pointedly. “Evidentially.”

Kihyun smiles, maybe a tinge of sadness in his voice. “I met some not really great people and dropped out before I could complete high school, so obviously when I left school, there weren’t many places that were looking to hire someone who hadn’t even finished Year 12.”

“But yeah, I’m happy now. I think I might go back to school at some point of time,” he grins, a small hopeful one, “but I have to earn the money to pay for it, so here I am.”

Hyunwoo smiles, and he knows Kihyun can’t tell from his mask, but his eyes are a straight line, and Kihyun is soon reflecting the smile. “You’re such a capable person,” Hyunwoo says, and Kihyun is blushing, pink smudging his cheeks in a flattering manner.

“I’m really not, but thank you.”

Hyunwoo purses his lips. “What is your favourite flower?”

Kihyun’s eyes widen, like he’s spoilt for choice, then points at a random vase on the other side of the shop. “Daisies?”

“What do _they_ mean?”

“Cheerfulness?”

Hyunwoo laughs. “I can see why.”

Kihyun shrugs. “Sometimes it’s not… it’s not that easy. But I think looking at daisies just make me _want to_ cheer up when the going gets tough? I don’t know. Is that okay?”

“I think it’s okay to like what you like.”

Kihyun exhales and smiles, breathtaking. “Okay.”

*****

“Tell me a secret of yours.”

“Like what?” Hyunwoo’s fingers are dangerously close to Kihyun’s, both of their elbows resting on the counter, and it takes everything in Hyunwoo to not pick his hand up and rub the pad of his thumb against the back of his thumb, running his fingers along his knuckles, intersecting and weaving their fingers together.

“Like, anything. If you have a crush, if you have a partner.”

Hyunwoo eyes Kihyun. “This doesn’t feel like an open-ended question.”

Kihyun blushes, a look that Hyunwoo had adored to start with, but has grown to love with a passion. “It is. So just tell me.”

“No, I don’t have a boyfriend.” He thinks he answers an unasked question somewhere too, and Kihyun is nodding his head. “Okay, well, the other bit.”

“I thought this was an open-ended question?”

Kihyun glowers, and Hyunwoo thinks it’s best not to answer the question. He’s just enjoying Kihyun’s company for now, not wanting to force him into a corner with a confession or anything.

“What about you?”

Kihyun shakes his head. “Nope, no boyfriend. Tell me another secret of yours. Like if you have a crush.”

Hyunwoo doubles over in laughter. “That’s the sneakiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I’m a bit of a sneaky person. I’m also a little snarky, if you get to know me better.” He winks with both eyes again, and Hyunwoo almost passes out laughing, and he doesn’t hesitate to tell himself that he’d very much like to know Kihyun better, snarky or not.

“Well, secret number two. Are you ready for it?”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “Stop building up the suspense; what if it’s mega lame?”

“I think I’ve found the snarky part.”

Kihyun laughs. “Shut up.”

“Do you ever wonder why I always come here wearing a mask?”

“Because you always sound like you’ve caught a cold?”

Hyunwoo laughs. “I promise my actual voice sounds less nasal than what it is right now.”

Kihyun opens his mouth in mock surprise. “You mean to say I’ve been voice-catfished?”

It’s Hyunwoo’s turn to tell Kihyun to shut up, and they laugh, like old friends. “But yeah, mask?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Take a guess.”

Kihyun frowns, his face crumpling up, and it really should look less attractive, but Hyunwoo just thinks he looks cute. “I’m not good with puzzles.”

“Hint: it’s to do with this place.”

“I hope you don’t mean to say this place is cursed. Because that’s mega lame.”

Hyunwoo laughs, and shakes his head. “No, I wear masks to a nursery, much to Minhyuk’s disdain when I tag along when he picks up some pots for his garden.”

He can see the cogs spinning in Kihyun’s brain, slowly but surely, realisation seeps into his expression, and then it’s like the lightbulb above his head goes off, and then he’s tilting his head to the side in bewilderment.

“You aren’t allergic to pollen, are you?”

Hyunwoo grins. “Bingo.”

“What!” Kihyun screeches, and in a moment he’s grabbing Hyunwoo’s arm and leading him out of the florist, crossing his arms across his chest after they’re both out of pollen-filled air.

Hyunwoo takes off his mask and jokes about how Kihyun must have forgotten what he looked like after so many weeks underneath the mask, but Kihyun looks furious.

And then he starts slapping Hyunwoo on his arm, on his back, on his chest in pure spite, just gently though, because Hyunwoo is still focussing on looking at things now that his eyes are less watery, and he’s struggling to find his voice as Kihyun hits him, and he resorts to yelping for now.

“What.” Smack. “Is.” Smack. “Your.” Smack. “Damn.” Smack. “Problem.” Smack. “Son.” Smack. “Hyun.” Smack. “Woo?” Smack.

Hyunwoo laughs as Kihyun loses his shit again, the tiny frame shaking slightly in worry and anger and Hyunwoo just wants to pull him into his arms and tell him that it’s okay, that it’s silly for him to worry, look I’m okay!

But he doesn’t, and opts for a little shrug. “Told you my secret wasn’t gonna be mega lame.”

“You mean you’ve been walking into my shop for the past, what, five, weeks, inviting yourself to allergic reactions? What are you, masochistic?” He huffs, and Hyunwoo feels bad for ticking Kihyun off, only he’s silently glad, because Kihyun _cares_.

“Kind of, yeah. And it’s seven weeks, not that I’m counting.”

Kihyun narrows his eyes, his lips still quivering, and Hyunwoo feels bad. “Why?”

It’s turn for Hyunwoo to be rendered speechless, not sure what to say without coming off as a creep. “Um, maybe because I wanted to say hi after seeing you over so many Tuesdays? And I didn’t know how else to tell you that I had an allergy considering I walked in on my own accord?”

_And you were Black-haired Boy with A Cute Smile for too long._

Kihyun sighs and Hyunwoo thinks it’s all stormed over for now, and he knows Kihyun can’t stay angry with him for long, at least not when he’s risked his life just to chat Kihyun up.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Is this the decisive point in our friendship where I’ve gotten to know you better? Because the snark is just gushing out today.”

Kihyun fumes. “No, it’s the decisive point in our friendship where I realise you’re a huge idiot and if we want to continue being friends you have to stop coming to see me at work.”

Hyunwoo’s face falls. “I like coming to see you work. It’s fun.” He doesn’t mention that he loves the wide grin Kihyun wears when he’s around flowers, the way he smells them from time to time, beaming when regular customers compliment his flowers for being fresh and that he’s wrapped them so beautifully, glowing from compliments.

He loves it when he’s in his zone, doing what he does best, what he loves the most, and it’s the kind of thing he can live with allergic reactions just to see.

“It’s not worth it, Hyunwoo-ya. This is silly.”

“T-this?”

Kihyun splutters, realising what it sounds like. “I don’t mean the friendship, silly. I mean you risking allergic reactions just to come see me at work. You do realise I have days off and I knock off at some point of time, right?”

Hyunwoo smiles, the same way he falls for Kihyun, hard. “Is this you inviting me to see you outside of work?”

It’s fun seeing Kihyun flustered, flapping arms, but not in denial. Then he breathes out slowly, and he looks up at Hyunwoo before ducking back into the shop quickly, grabbing his phone and pushing it in Hyunwoo’s direction.

“Your number. Let’s meet for dinner tonight.”

Hyunwoo almost screams for joy, but he just jabs his number into Kihyun’s phone, smiling so wide his face hurts, and calls his own number so he has the boy’s number as well.

“You’re buying,” Kihyun says, before smacking Hyunwoo once more on his arm and going into the shop as Hyunwoo just laughs to himself, chortling as he walks back to the dorms, ignoring the glances.

*****

It’s their first ‘date’, and Hyunwoo is jittery, Minhyuk assuring that he looks good, the rider jacket looks very handsome, his boots are a good choice, maybe drop the necklace, his hair needs more styling, calls Hoseok to come over and slaps some mousse on his hair.

“You think this is okay?” Hyunwoo asks breathily, Minhyuk putting up an ‘ok’ sign, and Hoseok clapping at the masterpiece that is his fashion sense, plus Hyunwoo’s nice bulky frame.

“I think you look stunning. Don't worry, that Kihyun is missing out if he doesn’t appreciate it.”

Hyunwoo smiles, hugs Minhyuk and Hoseok and calms his nerves, bites on his lower lip nervously.

*****

They agree to meet in front of the shop, away from the flowers, and Hyunwoo has his hand shoved into his jean pocket, a lonely stalk of a flower in his other hand and he’s so excited, so nervous, a bunch of nerves bundled together. He doesn’t know why; it’s just dinner; it’s just Kihyun.

Kihyun steps out of the shop and Hyunwoo doesn’t dare to turn around to look at him, only hears him locking up, and then there’s a pat on his shoulder.

“Wow. You’ve dressed up all fancy in just a few hours. Sorry, I’m just in my work clothes.” Kihyun says that, but he’s put in effort to style his hair, and he definitely has a stash of makeup in his shop, because he has smudged liner and his face is sparkling, and he’s wearing a choker that wasn’t there in the afternoon.

He looks ethereal, and Hyunwoo wonders if there’s any limit to how good this person can look. He just ends up staring, until Kihyun snaps his fingers, and Hyunwoo is back, finding great comfort in the fact that Kihyun’s not just a figment of his imagination.

“You look good. Really good.” Hyunwoo swallows, and is that pink blush makeup, or Kihyun being embarrassed? Doesn’t matter; it’s an amazing look.

“Thanks.”

“Oh, um. Here.” He passes the daisy, having carried it an arm’s length away for the whole trip, Minhyuk saying something mean about the way he’s holding it behind his back when he left.

Kihyun laughs. “I own a flower shop.”

Hyunwoo’s face is pink. “I-I know. I just… daisies are your favourite, right?”

Kihyun smiles, radiating warmth from how close he’s standing to Hyunwoo, a little surprised that Hyunwoo remembered. “Right. Thanks, even if you bought it from a competitor or something.” And then he guffaws, and Hyunwoo relaxes, and realises he likes snarky Kihyun as much as he likes happy Kihyun, blushing Kihyun, million-watt smile smiling Kihyun.

But then he thinks he likes having-just-received-a-flower-from-Hyunwoo Kihyun the best, because it’s a combination of all the above, and it’s wonderful.

Kihyun is shy and he’s smelling the flower, eyes closed, and Hyunwoo is so, so tempted to kiss him, because he’s so soft and pretty, and his heart aches for Kihyun, so, so, much.

Kihyun must have realised the way he’s staring so intently at him, because he turns to go on slight tippy toes, and kisses Hyunwoo on the lips, a small chaste one, a peck, you could call it, and Hyunwoo doesn’t remember what happens for the next five seconds.

“W-what… Ki…Kihyun?”

He’s blushing, clearly not going to explain himself, and Hyunwoo just breaks into an exulting smile, and finds the grin on Kihyun’s face, and God, he’s fallen so hard he can’t get up. He’s dizzy from the peck, and then his eyes are hinting at something more, but Hyunwoo is _so_ bad at stuff like that, and Kihyun is way too quick when it comes to catching on.

So Kihyun turns to him again and lets Hyunwoo cup his cheek, lets Hyunwoo run his thumb over his soft skin before closing his eyes, and they kiss. Kihyun smells like mint and tastes like butterscotch and coffee.

Hyunwoo wraps his other hand around Kihyun’s waist, pulling him closer, laughing breathily as he pulls away momentarily from his lips, Kihyun shrieking a little at the sudden arm around him, but he melts into it, and shares another groggy laugh with Hyunwoo before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> A massively long fic I've somehow managed to churn out in a single seating. Also I know it's really long but I tend to be so with all my fics, much apologies. 
> 
> This is my first MX fic, so I'm quite excited about it, and I have so many others just kind of sitting in my computer and this one just appeared and I had to write it, so here it is.  
> Also did you see what I did with the title?? Like the book Tuesdays with Morrie, but with florists, because Kihyun is always on shift on Tuesdays? And it rhymes? And like I could have thought of a better title but I would miss this pun too much to let it go.
> 
> Also, I have no idea how flower symbolism works, and everything here is a result of Google. If I've messed up any flower definitions, please let me know, and I'll swap the flowers out. The flower symbolism isn't a big part in this anyway - I just wanted to show that Kihyun knows too much about flowers and that Shownu thinks it's cute ;;  
> Constructive feedback is always appreciated, so are kudos and comments <3


End file.
